


You Can't Tame Thunder

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Oral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia tries to fetch some sleep, but gets paid a visit by a goddess of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Tame Thunder

The fridge door slid open, a gasp of cold light shining out. The cold mist of the fridge danced around the spotlight, shrouding the bottles and boxes in the fridge under a coat of uneven fog. Rukia nabbed the milk carton and brought it over to the counter to pour herself a glass. It was late, in a night darker than most. Milk was a good thing to drink to try and ease her through a restless night. Try as she may, she was just having trouble getting to bed. 

Though, with a little bit of the beverage in her belly, sleep was already sounding much more appealing. She adjusted her pajamas and took the short walk back, listening to the wind howling outside. 

…

Creaking through, she snuck through the door with the skill one would expect. The thunder outside grew worse, the windy explosions of the blasting rain zapping the windows to life with light. The silhouette of a monstrous woman flashed upon the floor. She slinked across the floor, opening the fridge to sneak a quick chug of the milk carton. The figure slipped it back in and sniffed at the air. Her nose was sensitive, jittering whenever she detected someone who could please her. Rukia, she thought, she’s nearby. I can smell her. 

She crawled along the floor, down on all fours. Clicks of static zapped off her body, lightly illuminating the darkness around her. She was a pocket of light, a goddess of lightning. She followed her nose around the corner, through a door, and there slumbering on the bed was her target. Rukia was well passed out, a half empty glass of milk sitting nearby. The slumbering black haired beauty wore well-fitting pajamas that left a lot to be imagined. Her hair was a tad messier than usually, with more than one long strips of bangs hair landing loosely across her face. She slumbered quietly, though an occasional snore shortened the periods between silences. 

Silently sleeping, Rukia couldn’t hear a thing. Suddenly, her nose and mouth was buried against her pillow. She was flipped over, and yet still didn’t awaken. Though, even through her sleepy stupor, she could almost make out the feeling of fingers locking under the belt of her sleeping pants, peeling them back, leaving her rear exposed as soon as her panties were given the same treatment. In her dream, she felt like she was undressing to get into a swimsuit.

Something rough dragged against her. She tried to gasp out for air, but all that did was make her pillow hot and wet. Any attempts to drag in a big gust of fresh air just filled her little mouth with a face full of pillow. It just kept going, every exhale making the pillow sunken in around her cheeks hotter, and breathing in just yielded less and less actual air. And that ache, that scratchy feeling down there. Her eyes started to open, making her lift her face a little from the pillow to actually open them.

“Finally awake, Rukia?” A familiar voice asked. Rukia shivered, something rough and scratchy diving between her, inside her. She turned her head, and in a flash of lightning, she could make out who the figure was. This girl was a friend, wasn’t she? She looked like Yoruichi, tanned skin and slightly purple black hair, but there was some extra things that weren’t there before. Her hair jutted out into two sharp cat ears, tipped with flittering bolts of lightning. They glowed lowly until a little bit ago, now they were so bright they illuminated the whole room in a hum of bright blue light. Her whole body was decorated in zaps of slow lightning that arced around her and penetrated her and exited wherever it pleased. Her tail, which was yet another new addition, swung in the air, collecting the static in the room. She licked forward again and-

“Ouch!” Rukia winced, feeling a sharp quick shock. It stung bad. She shivered, trying to give her hands purchase on the bed, grinding her fingers against the blankets. Yoruichi caught sight of this and took a break from licking at Rukia’s bare folds to hold down her hands. 

“Come now, Rukia.” The woman spoke in a surprisingly cool and calm tone. She looked so monstrous, her eyes fierce with lust, her mouth filled with fangs, yet still she smooth, almost seductive. “I can already tell you are enjoying this.” She gave a lick against Rukia’s folds again, earning a screech from the girl below her for her efforts. “I can taste the lust dripping out of you. I can’t say I’ve ever tasted so much.”

“All you’re going to taste is my foot down your throat if you don’t let me go!” Rukia said, wiggled her hips, getting her legs down higher up on her knees. She was trying to stand, though her hands were still being held down. Yoruichi seemed entertained by this attempt. She grabbed Rukia’s hands and put them behind her back. A jolt of static leapt out and bound her hands together. Rukia’s new handcuffs jittered like metal in microwave, a quiet hum of electricity rumbling in the background. Rukia tried to push her wrists out of her bondage, but the material was surprisingly – or should I say shocking – strong. And when her efforts were a bit too feisty, she got a stern shock that crawled down her wrists to her shoulders, giving her a spasm of pain.

“Feisty, exactly what I was expecting from Rukia. Kekeke… I was very wise to pick someone like you to earn my love…” Yoruichi said. As soon as she mentioned love, Rukia got a quick sense of what her love was going to be. It was big, warm, and matched the overall look of the lightning cat. Her cock was tanned at the base, thick and long, and the tip was feline and bright cyan, little barbs of lightning dressing it up. “Now, let’s see if you’re wet enough for this to work.” Yoruichi pressed herself against Rukia. This made her struggled harder, despite the shocks. 

“Let go! HEY! Don’t you dare put that in me!” Rukia yells. “If you do I’ll stick both of my feet down your throat and stomp!” It seemed the more she protested, the closer that cock got. She could feel that feline dick slide against her ass cheeks, riding along the space between her two holes, not sure where it was going. Rukia barged against her restrains, yelping when the shocks only got rougher. By comparison, the shocks that came straight from Yoruichi seemed pleasurable! 

“Don’t worry Rukia.” The cat woman assured her, pressing her dick against her, sticking it right inside her little pucker. Rukia shuddered. “Aawww, you almost grinned! How adorable!” Yoruichi snickered, licking up Rukia’s back, sending little jolts up the girl’s spine. It almost felt like the jolts made the whole thing more sensitive, more enjoyable. Rukia refused that feeling, though. She bit down her lip, scraping her teeth against her lower lip. It wasn’t until her teeth ran out of space to scrape, and her mouth was just barely open, she moaned. She didn’t want to moan, she didn’t want it to show. 

If Yoruichi heard that micro moan, she didn’t act on it. She was moving forward the same she would have with or without a moan. She jutted her hips forward, thrusting back and forth. She slipped in such a way her cock just started to jolt louder and brighter. The dick shone inside Rukia, a low hum of blue light showing between her bare lips. The tanned woman drove her hands up to her own breasts, giving the large tanned orbs a firm grope, holding them up against herself. She cooed, and even more than that, she meowed and purred at a low volume. Her husky little purr joined in with the murmurs of the crackling thunder that bound Rukia and festooned Youruichi’s body.

She just kept humping into Rukia. The feelings all just merged together into something just felt so good. Rukia hadn’t really even tried anal, the lightest experimentation she may have done gave her nothing, but that cock was just so unique. It was the shocks, it had to be. They danced inside her, and played at her feelings. She balled up her chained down hands into rough fists, digging her nails hard into her palms until it stung and her knuckles turned red. Yoruichi shoved forward very rough, digging Rukia deeper into her pillow and bed. Alongside, an extra rough shock jolted down Rukia’s spine. Her lips split apart wide, and she moaned. She moaned like she was some sexual deviant, some girl who got off to anal and loved it more than she had any right to. It was a moan you’d pay money to hear. “S-stop it!” She said, not sure if she was addressing it to Yoruichi, or her own traitor mouth. 

“Why? You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?” Yoruichi grinned, staring down at her little prey. There was sweat on her brow, and her hips showed no hint that she was slowing. In fact, she was going faster, making the little jolts come more often. Yoruichi would give more of those big thrusts, sending those especially massive jolts down Rukia, always resulting in an extra big moan. It was completely reliable, just a button inside Rukia that was easier to press than anything. There was even a solid minute where every thrust was just a quick, deep thrust, as hard as Yoruichi could press. And every single time, Rukia moaned louder, happier.

Somehow, Rukia didn’t think it would end. She honestly thought for some amount of time that she would just be thrust into, and occasionally shocked. Her tongue was hanging loose, her face almost twisted into a grin when the woman behind her cooed, “Cumming~” It struck Rukia as suddenly as every other shock tonight. Suddenly, there was a rush of hot fluid inside her, and some of it was dripping down between her legs, or her rear. She was creamed from the bottom. “Oops, made a little mess. Here, let’s clean it up.” 

Yoruichi’s sand paper tongue was back to work on licking her down there, slipping its rough textured self up and down, swabbing up little puddles of cum at a time. Rukia was flipped back onto her back. The cat girl crawled up, and forced Rukia into a kiss the black haired girl couldn’t resist. She wanted a kiss, she wanted it bad. She opened her mouth, and let the pair share the cum in a long tongue kiss. Rukia mumbled for Yoruichi to stop, even while her tongue willingly danced with Yoruichi’s. Her eagerness ended, and her tongue fell back whilst the cat was still flooding Rukia’s mouth with cum. 

“Aaaand, swallow.” Yoruichi said with a big grin on her face. Rukia did as she was told. 

“You’ll pay for this…” Rukia insisted, the fire still in her eyes. She wasn’t beaten yet, that was just the shocks talking. Sure, that felt good, but she had a feeling those shocks would feel good no matter what she did. She didn’t enjoy the sex, she couldn’t have. “Now leave me…” 

“Leave you? Ahaha!” Yoruichi snickered, her tail waving excitedly behind her. “After all that moaning you did, after how much you enjoyed it, you want to call it a night already?” Yoruichi grinned, started to turn around. 

“Yeah, just crawl your ass out!” Rukia demanded, watching as it looked like Yoruichi was just about to do that. She was turned around, her rear facing Rukia. Instead, the tanned cat girl just sat so her cock slammed right and tight down Rukia’s mouth. The cat girl snickered, turning her attention down and over to Rukia’s own nethers, her textured tongue dragging down and along Rukia’s crotch, slyly slipping her tongue between those wet, needy lips. There was the tiniest zap, a snap to fill the room with the smallest of sounds. 

“How’s about we just get to some of the better stuff, hmm? After this, I’m sure your mind will be made up, and you’ll stop lying to yourself. Don’t worry Rukia, just enjoy, okay?~” Yoruichi grinned, pressing her dick into the black haired girl’s mouth. She felt Rukia’s tongue shyly feel it, like a tongue would reluctantly finally go to taste a bad pill in the mouth because it had to at some point. “Awww, come on now. Here, let me help you out a little.” 

She started to hump right into Rukia’s mouth. It was a little rougher than she was before, and Rukia could tastes traces of the last climax still dripping out of her tip. Yoruichi, though, meant that she was going to be helping another way. She leaned forward, pressing her mouth right up against Rukia’s crotch. Her nose pressed against her. She lolled her tongue out, having it just lightly trace around Rukia’s crotch, licking at her thighs a little, even leaving a little nibble or two along her upper leg. She swept back, and kissing up against Rukia’s slit. She shuddered.

Oh god yes… n-no! Please no… Yes? Why am I enjoying this? Don’t I have any pride? Rukia thought, her screams bottled up so she turned inward. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. At any moment her tongue would come out, swiping across her, eventually getting buried deep inside her, drooling and zapping and reaching to places where Rukia couldn’t hold back. Even worse was the cock in her mouth. Oh god that was the worst part, because it felt so warm, so firm and fat inside her mouth. It filled her from tongue to lips. It crackled occasionally like pop rocks. So good…

Like she feared, the tongue dove down between her. It felt incredible as Yoruichi kept swabbing and licking inside her. The texture was so exotic, kind of scratchy, but really that only meant it could dig in better to drive out the pleasure. The little zaps, if they were good in her pucker, were even better buried inside her mount. Every little zap turned on a thousand nerves she never even knew she had. She’d felt up her g-spot before, but this was so much better. It was a chord of g-spots, all being swiped at once. Yoruichi purred happily, like a cat munching on something it liked.

Rukia didn’t even notice that her tongue was running long little circles around the cock in her mouth. She was so distracted by how amazing it felt, her tongue just went into a fit of auto-pilot, doing whatever it seemed that her body deeply and truly wanted. She resisted and was even tempted to bite down on that cock. No, she was too scared what kind of shock she’d get for that. She was so used to how the good shocks felt, but she could still remember how the older restraints hurt, and how no doubt she’d feel that much pain and more. Though, ontop of all of that, she just really enjoyed sucking cock. I hate this I hate this, she chanted, trying to make it truth. Her moans spoke otherwise, her happily flicking tongue spoke otherwise, her gushing pussy spoke otherwise. 

The cat purred louder, her steady vibration transitioning into Rukia, making her vibrate lightly along with it. It wasn’t anything substantial, the zaps and that tongue were much more exciting than anything her purring could do, but it just felt extra nice. Rukia’s legs wrapped tightly around Yoruichi’s head. For an instant, the cat woman’s eyes shot up, glowing a piercing yellow, flashing as blue as lightning. She watched Rukia from between her legs. Rukia slowly lowered her legs, realizing her little gesture could have been seen as rebellion, but Yoruichi saw the real reason. “Don’t worry, I’ll go deeper~” And the cat drove her tongue further than she had ever before. The zaps from that were fantastic, that textured tongue diving down so deep. Rukia was drooling wet, her suckling of that cock becoming all the more eager. She wanted to hate it so bad, so she was so madly in love. 

The two thrusted happily away. Rukia was rocking her hips in a steady fashion, making things a bit easier on Yoruichi to lick at. Yoruichi’s own hips were rocking much faster, much harsher. Rukia gagged many times over, taking the whole length down her throat, which was a much harder feat than it sounded at first. She ran her tongue faster along the length, feeling just how firm it was, how warm it was. Rukia tried her hardest not to enjoy it, though, no matter how long she fell head over heels for it, she tried to squint and turn her head away. The pair went at each other, Yoruichi’s licking going wild. She even dragged her tongue delicately across Rukia’s clit. The zap to that drove her nuts, and her walls caved down and squeezed, a steady squirt of her juices shot across the room. 

This made the cat go harder with her cock, eager to catch up. She lifted herself onto her hands and knees, and humped dumbly into Rukia’s mouth. She felt like she was being bred into by an animal that didn’t care about the thing below it. It just wanted to cum, it just wanted to breed. Rukia thought higher of Yoruichi than that, and yet the idea only made her cum herself a little harder. Oh god it was too much, she just wanted that cum in her mouth again, the flavor from last time still haunted her. 

“C-cumming!~” Yoruichi mewed. As quickly as she said it, a harsh stab forward of her cock pumped the rest of her load across Rukia’s tongue and down her throat like a water slide. Oh god the cum tasted better than she thought it did, and it felt so much more satisfying than she had any right to think of it. Yoruichi lazily dragged her cock out of Rukia’s mouth, finally leaving the girl unplugged. Rukia coughed, gurgling on some of the cum that filled her mouth. She swallowed lightly. Yoruichi was flipped, and laid her fat chest against Rukia’s own. She tore open Rukia’s top, leaving her breasts free to rub up against Yoruichi’s own. Pale breasts and tanned ones met, the same as pale lips covered in cum met dark lips zipping with static. They kiss longue, Yoruichi as eager as any cat to clean and groom their mate. Rukia rolled her eyes back, and prompt shut them, lost inside the pleasure of the kiss. She gave up. She loved it. She loved every single thing Yoruichi had done to her. 

She was tired, but she loved it.

She wanted more cum. She needed it. But she needed to rest. Lazily, she reached a hand forward, drawing away from the kiss. She stood on her feet like it was her first step in her life. Her knees were wiggling, her whole body standing on her feet like they were some foreign stilts. She tried to walk away, but two hands met her shoulders, and she was dragged back. Her naked rear was in Yoruichi’s lap. The tanned cat girl’s cock was riding between Rukia’s legs. Rukia wobbled her legs a little, working that cock, looking tired and idle at Yoruichi. “N-no more…” She whispered. 

“We need to get you bred though, no? We’ve used you up every way except the one that matters. Your ass was breakfast, and eating you out was lunch, but we’re too far into this to skip dinner.” Rukia was lifted. Yoruichi’s cock tip poked against Rukia’s mound, the tip fitting snuggly between her lips. She was suspended in the air, just riding against that tip. All Yoruichi had to do was let go of Rukia, and she would fall right down on that cock, that thing all the way inside her. Like I wanted…

Rukia blinked and she was riding that cock. She tried to work her weakened knees to rise and fall on top of the seated girl. Her attempts were feeble, but helped. She bounced up and down on that cock, her movement propelled forward by the thrusts of the cat girl. She wasn’t scared of getting the cum inside there, in fact, she wanted it. She had cum in her ass and mouth, she might as well complete the set. All she was worried about was getting a chance to do this again some night? Maybe every night if she could somehow manage it, since it was pretty tuckering. She would just have to train. 

Yoruichi helped the girl bouncing on her cock, thrusting her cock forward, turning her lap into a trampoline. Rukia felt tanned hands hug around her, her palms pressing against her nipples, her fingers locking down across the bouncy flesh. Her fingers pinched against her nipples, dragging forward lightly Rukia opened her mouth, and probably for the first time in the night, moaned so honestly. She gasped and gasped, her voice reaching more feminine pitches than her voice was used to. She breathed heavily, feeling just how incredible it all was once she finally admitted how much she enjoyed it, how badly she wanted to be bred. 

Cock riding kept on for longer than anything else that night, Rukia never slipped off, even as tired as she was, or even with how frantic Yoruichi was. She was just thrusting wildly up, tugging on Rukia’s breasts to bring her back down, thrusting her hips up like popcorn. It was a bumpy ride, but one that Rukia intended to stay on for its entirety. “Yes, good, good.” Yoruichi grinned, praising the black haired girl riding her cock. “I know this wasn’t easy on you, but it’s so nice to hear you enjoying my cock at last. Still, I want to hear you say it. How much do you love my cock?” 

“So much…” Rukia felt ashamed to say it aloud, but she wasn’t lying anymore. She couldn’t. She was riding too eagerly, she couldn’t back pedal, take back how wet she got, or how much cum she swallowed, and she had a feeling Yoruichi could tell just how much she was thinking she was enjoying dick. “I love it a lot…” Her cheeks were flushed, her hips riding steadily on. 

“Good, good.” Yoruichi replied. She must have been holding back, because the intensity picked up on tired Rukia. Those zaps came back, beyond just the shocks that Yoruichi couldn’t help. No, it was those shocks that made her pucker feel incredible, better than any sex she could have had before. Now those shocks were coming out in full force from that amazing cock. Rukia was nearly glowing blue with the shocks coursing through her. She felt it, she was getting close again. And she hoped that Yoruichi was getting close too. She had a groan, a more delicate moan than usual from the cat girl. “Are you okay with me cumming in there-“

“Yes yes yes, for the love of good, hurry up and do it~” Rukia replied, gasping loudly. That was all she had to say. Yoruichi thrusted hard, hammering Rukia down, holding her like she was a missile that could slip out of her embrace if she didn’t press her down, planting her into her lap. Yoruichi moaned as loud as she could, and shot inside Rukia. Rukia’s pussy was stuffed, the delicious goop leaked out where it could, the rest staying well inside. Rukia gasped, the sweat dripping from her forehead, her mind puzzled, her body aching for sleep. 

Rukia was seated back on her bed. Her milk glass was presented back to her, suddenly filled again. Rukia didn’t see Yoruichi slip out to fill the glass back up. Rukia drank lightning, and went to sleep with the thunder goddess nestled up against her.

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com
> 
> where you can harass me and get free porn for your trouble


End file.
